


My Little Monster

by PrivatePen (Mysteryreview)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysteryreview/pseuds/PrivatePen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua was dangerous. There was no question. But it made him wonder, why was Gon still here?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my short stories challenge. A short and sweet fluffy musing. Enjoy!

Killua was dangerous. Tearing flesh with the knife-like blades of his nails without spilling one excess drop of blood became second nature. In all honesty, Killua thought himself to be some kind of monster. Killing as many people as he had, possessing the infamously inhuman abilities of his family, it was no surprise that he began to believe the rumors himself. As soon as someone saw his true power, they ran screaming. A couple of times he remembered even enormous men fainting at the sight of his wreckage, those same men who had bragged of their power only moments beforehand.

So what made Gon different? Why was he still here?

The silence between them had been comfortable as they trekked to the next town to spend the night, but the thought had been gnawing through Killua's brain all day, and it was time for a direct approach.

“What do you think about me?”

Gon tilted his head. “What do I think about you?”

Maybe too direct.

The question sounded different coming from the other's mouth. Killua shifted his weight, and thumbed at the fabric of his shirt, embarrassed to be asking. Killua nodded, seriously, ignoring the tingling feeling in his cheeks. Gon halted his movement to ponder a moment, thumb on his chin.

“I think that no matter who I meet and no matter how many friends I make, you will still be my very best, most important friend. Why?”

A small smile tugged its way into the corner of Killua’s lips. Not one word about his past, not one about his history or family. Nothing about his killer instincts or short temper or flaws. Gon accepted them all without question because Killua was _important_. Killua was _important to somebody_. 

But the only reply he could muster was-

“Just curious…”

He reached up to pinch the bridge of Gon's nose, eliciting a nasally yelp.

"Ow! Hey! Wha's that for?" Gon giggled and rubbed at the sore cartilage.

"Nothing, dummy." 

"So what about me?"

Killua's sapphire eyes went as wide as saucers. "You?"

"Yeah! What do you think about me? Only fair!"

"Tch..."

He crossed his arms petulantly. Gon was right. Only fair. Killua wasn't good at the touchy-feely talk and avoided it whenever possible, but if he was being honest with himself, it wasn't that hard to list everything that came to mind about Gon.

_You're fun. You're selfless and kind. But you're reckless. I worry about you. You make everything and everyone around you happy. I don't want to share you. I want to protect you. I hope we stay friends. I hope you never change. I hope you never leave._

"Well?" Gon snapped Killua out of his thoughts, bouncing excitedly on the balls of his feet.

"It's like I said," he began nonchalantly, "you're a dummy. But- um- you're really cool. You're my best friend too." he finished lamely.

It was enough for Gon, and that look of his that lit up the world graced Killua with its presence.


End file.
